Freddy Aguilar's Favorite Christmas Songs
Freddy Aguilar's Christmas Songs Disc 1 # Phineas & Ferb - Winter Vacation (2009) # All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey (1994) # It’s Beginning To Look Alot Like Christmas - Johnny Mathis # Winter Wonderland - Johnny Mathis # The Christmas Song - King Cole Trio (1946) # Home For The Holidays - Perry Como (1955) # Santa Claus Is Comin To Town - Frank Sinatra & Cyndi Lauper # Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer - Elmo & Patsy # A Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives (1964) # Silver Bells - Andy Williams # Winter Wonderland - Tony Bennett (1959) # Silver Bells - Johnny Mathis # White Christmas - Bing Crosby # Sleigh Ride - Ella Fitzgerald # I’ll Be Home For Christmas - Bing Crosby (1943) # Little Saint Nick - The Beach Boys (1963) # Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley (1964; 1965) # Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Frank Sinatra # Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow - Dean Martin # Joy To The World - Anne Murray # Feliz Navidad - José Feliciano (1970) Disc 2 # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Gene Autry (1949) # Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town - Bruce Springsteen # Wonderful Christmas - Band Aid # (There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays - Barry Manilow # Happy Holiday - Peggy Lee # Last Christmas - Wham! (1984) # Merry Christmas Darling - the Carpenters (1970) # Winter Wonderland - Eurythmics (1987) # Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays - *NSYNC (1998) # Christmas Time - Backstreet Boys (1996) # Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) - Darlene Love (1963) # Eterna Navidad - La Hermandad (1986) Disc 3 # Phineas & Ferb - That Christmas Feeling (2009) # Phineas & Ferb - Christmas is Starting Now (2009) # Christmas Time Is Here - Vince Guaraldi Trio (1965) # Spongebob Squarepants - The Very First Christmas (2000) # I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - Jackson 5 (1970) # Basking In The Warmth Of Christmas - Jimmy Neutron (2003) # Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town - Jackson 5 (1970) # Feliz Navidad - Dora The Explorer (2002) # Blue’s Room - Jingle Bells (2004) # I Love Christmas - LazyTown (2005) # Snowball Duty - The Backyardigans (2004) # Christmas Eve Will Have to Wait - Wonder Pets (2006) # Snow Is Cold But I Am Cool - The Backyardigans (2006) # Twelve Days of Rugrats - Rugrats (2005) # Christmas Everyday - The Fairly OddParents (2001) # The First Noel - All Grown Up (2004) # Victorious - It’s Not Christmas Without You (2011) # Jingle Bells - Drake Bell (2008) # Deck the Halls - SHeDAISY (1999) # Share This Day - Josh Kelley (2004) # Phineas & Ferb - Danville for Niceness (2009) # Phineas & Ferb - We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2011) # The Looney Tunes Show - Christmas Rules (2012) Disc 4 # Rockin Around The Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee (1958) # Jingle Bell Rock - Boddy Helms (1957) # Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - Burl Ives (1964) # Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Finale - Burl Ives (1964) # Fred Astaire - Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (1970) # Frosty The Snowman - Jimmy Durante (1969) # It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year - Andy Williams (1963) # Phineas & Ferb - Thank You Santa (2009) # Play - As Long As There’s Christmas (2002) # John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (1971) # The Best Christmas of All - House of Mouse (2001) (The Last Christmas Song of All)